inbetweenersfandomcom-20200213-history
Battle of Splash Planet
The Battle of Splash Planet was a multi-sided conflict involving the Inbetweeners all over the water-park Splash Planet. The main being between Will McKenzie against Ben Thorton-Wild on the water slides. Background When Will, Simon and Neil arrive in Australia looking for Jay, they go to a nightclub and find Jay working in the toilets. They sit down for some drinks but Jay 'nudges' Will and he falls into Katie, a girl he knew from prep-school. Katie tells Will that she is out travelling with her friends in Australia and they both agree to meet up at a bus station, and get on a bus which will take them to Byron Bay, along with the gang. Will and his friends go to the bus station the next morning and meet up with Katie and her friends, where they discover than Katie's friends are quite arrogant, are obsessed with travelling around the world and are extremely patronizing to Will and his friends. While they are in Byron Bay, Katie tells Will that Ben (one of her travelling friends) can be be a "massive dick" and that she dislikes him. She tells Will that she think he is very spiritual causing Will to preemptively agree to have a chance of having sex with her. She says to Will (whilst drunk) that if he could play guitar, she would "jump him right now", to which Will responds by playing her a very off tune guitar song. This causes her to take him to bed and she tries to have sex with her, to which Will tries to object since Jay is watching them and masturbating. Eventually, Will allows her to make him finger her, causing her to fall asleep. But Will doesn't give up on trying to make love with her yet. Battle They travel to Splash Planet the next day. Will goes with Katie and Ben and make a bet. They both go on the water slides and whoever gets down last is the loser and must run around the park naked. Ambush on the Lazy river Simon and Jay then go towards the Lazy river in search for Jane. As the two are talking a group of kids run by them. A woman apologizes if the kids are bothering them, to which Simon replies with "Oh no of course not. I love kids". Jay then responds by telling her Simon is a paedophile causing her to leave with the children. Jay then 'nudges' Simon, causing him to fall onto a child in a floating ring in a fellatio-like position. As Jay and Simon float down the lazy river, the kid points Simon out to two rough-looking men. Jay sees this and flees by jumping out onto the land, leaving Simon alone. The two men attack Simon by punching him and pushing his head underwater Neil meets a dolphin Neil Sutherland bought tickets to swim with dolphins and came across it during his time there. He bonded with it and gave it food like a burger and fried chicken, as he believed it was wrong to feed dolphins raw fish. After woulds it kissed him before he gave it more food. But it began to choke on a piece of chicken and then died. Neil attempted CPR on the dolphin and panicked before fleeing the scene. Showdown on the slides As Katie, Will and Ben made their way up, Neil followed. The three got to the top and Katie went down the slide. Neil reached them, needing the toilet badly, and asked Will for help. But WIll was bickering with Ben about how he'll win. The two went down as Neil let out excrement, people laughed and as he turned the faeces went down the slide Will was in. Neil called out "Poo!" as Will traveled. Will panicked as he saw it, demanding people get clear. He won the race and Katie congratulated him. Only for Will to turn and the faeces to fly into his face. Katie was horrified saying "Oh my God!". He vomited and all the guests at the park fled in panic, leaving Will alone and he vomited again Category: Events